Une nuance de blanc et un éclat de rouge
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Vœu de Mars 2019. Pour Nanthana14] Une romance dans le canon, plus axée sur le développement de la relation des personnages, fandom libre. NilesxM!Corrin.


Les bottes de Niles s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Elle était d'une telle blancheur, d'un blanc immaculé tellement éclatant, tellement éblouissant, qu'elle lui donnait presque mal aux yeux. La couche de poudreuse épaisse scintillait comme une grande marée blanche semée d'étoiles, et pourtant le hors-la-loi demeurait insensible à la beauté de ce spectacle. La neige... A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une grande flaque rouge, éclatante, s'étaler lentement sur sa surface immaculée et brillante, gorgeant d'écarlate les fins cristaux scintillants. Cette vision, morbide, fascinante, lui venait de très loin. Elle était restée collée à sa rétine malgré les longues années écoulées, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé depuis lors. Inconsciemment, Niles porta sa main au cache-oeil noir qui recouvrait son orbite vide. Il se souvenait encore, avec clarté et une sorte de confusion opaque, de ce jour où le chef de sa bande de voleur lui avait crevé un oeil.

_"Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_-Je te montre ce qu'il en coûte de penser avoir le droit de me tenir tête. Pourras-tu toujours mettre autant de fronderie dans tes yeux lorsque tu n'en auras plus qu'un ?_

_-Mais... pourquoi ? Arrête... tu n'as rien de plus que nous ! Rien !_

_-Parce que je suis ton chef et que le sang d'un noble coule dans mes veines. Alors que tu es un petit chapardeur pathétique depuis toujours traîné dans la boue. Et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle toi et moi ne serons jamais des égaux."_

Niles chassait bien loin le souvenir avant de revoir son effroi se refléter sur la lame plongeant vers son oeil, le métal tranchant pénétrer son orbite, crever sa prunelle, se ficher dans son crâne. Avant de ressentir l'Enfer se déchainer dans son oeil percé, de goûter sur sa langue le sang épais qui coule, coule, colore sa vision et le monde d'écarlate, d'un rouge sanglant qui est toujours là, depuis lors.

Niles leva son regard inexpressif vers les immenses étendues de neige, un peu brillantes, surtout sanglantes. Sur cette marée blanche tâchée de rouge, il reprit sa route vers la tribu des Glaces. Ce n'était pas qu'il repoussait ses souvenirs. Mais on l'avait envoyé ici pour veiller sur _quelqu'un_, avec son oeil valide. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, alors il suivit Odin dans les plaines enneigées dont son compagnon ne semblait pas percevoir la rougeur.

Lorsqu'_il_ l'aperçut, Niles crut d'abord que sa vision avait pris vie. Un teint pâle, à peine coloré de rose clair, de longues mèches blanches, brillantes et scintillantes comme des cristaux de neige, et juste sous ces cheveux immaculés, deux yeux d'un rouge vif et éclatant, sanglants et prenants comme deux tâches de sang sur la neige. L'apparition s'ébroua pour ôter les flocons qui se confondaient avec ses cheveux, s'appliqua à extraire ses deux petites pieds nus et glacés de l'épaisse couche de poudreuse, manqua s'embrocher les orteils avec son épée, puis leva ses deux yeux, intrigué et préoccupé.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?"

L'apparition avait une voix, un regard et des mouvements tout à la fois gracieux et maladroit dans l'épaisse couche de neige. L'apparition, c'était la personne qu'Odin et lui étaient venus chercher. L'apparition, c'était une vraie personne. Un frisson électrique parcourut l'échine de Niles et il secoua la tête. L'espèce de torpeur fantasmagorique dans laquelle son esprit s'était mis à dériver depuis qu'ils étaient entrés sur le territoire de la tribu des Glaces se dissipa. Niles reprit ses esprits et, dans le même temps, il reprit pied dans la réalité. Le monde retrouva son cours normal.

"Je m'appelle Niles, dit-il avec un sourire légèrement tordu. Odin et moi sommes ici pour vous servir, sur l'ordre de Son Altesse Léo. Vos désirs sont des ordres, Messire Yuma.

-Me servir ? répéta le prince en fronçant les sourcils. Je préfèrerais que nous nous battions côte à côte... Comme des égaux."

Ce fut au tour de Niles de froncer les sourcils.

_"Et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle toi et moi ne serons jamais des égaux."_

Il ne put retenir l'air de sombre mépris qui se peignit sur son visage. Égaux ? Ce petit prince à la blancheur irréprochable devait être bien stupide pour affirmer de telles choses. Comment une gracieuse créature comme lui, choyé et enveloppé dans la soie et la dentelle, pouvait-il prétendre que les laissés-pour-compte de son espèce étaient ses égaux ? Le hors-la-loi avait entendu dire que le jeune prince avait été élevé dans une forteresse à l'autre bout du royaume, coupé du monde durant quinze années. Cet isolement n'avait pas dû l'aider à se défaire de cette candeur, de cette fragilité dont il était apparemment déjà doté à la naissance. Ou alors, il mentait en affirmant vouloir les traiter comme des égaux.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, décida Niles en reprenant une contenance. C'était le frère aîné de son Seigneur, et Messire Léo les avait chargés, Odin et lui, de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, négligeant au passage sa propre sécurité. Le hors-la-loi ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que son maître pouvait aimer dans cette créature fragile et trop naïve, mais les désirs de Messire Léo étaient des ordres. Il sourit donc au jeune prince.

"Je peux parfois paraître sordide, mais ma loyauté envers Messire Léo est irréprochable, minauda-t-il d'un de ces sourires ravageurs dont il avait le secret. Vous pouvez compter sur mon entier dévouement, Messire Yuma."

Et puis, après tout, son maître ne lui avait jamais interdit de ne point tourmenter son frère; du moment qu'il était correct, dévoué et remplissait son rôle de garde du corps, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu avec cette créature si douce et si naïve.

La seule chose qui le déboussolait un peu était l'éclat rouge de ses yeux.

* * *

"Oh, bonjour, Niles. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ah, Messire Yuma. Quelle bonne surprise. Eh bien, essayez de deviner. Qu'est-ce que je fais, d'après vous ?

-Difficile à dire, d'ici."

Niles s'amusa de la tentative d'approche si maladroite du prince. Comment pouvait-on être un meneur d'hommes et faire montre d'une telle inaptitude à dissimuler ses intentions ? Car son intérêt était faux, bien sûr. Quelle raison pourrait-il trouver à chercher la compagnie d'un homme comme lui ?

"Eh bien, vous devriez vous approcher, minauda-t-il avec une amitié feinte. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords pas.

-D'accord..."

Il ne mordit pas, mais lorsque le prince fut assez proche, il siffla :

"Miaou !

-Aaah !"

Le réflexe du jeune prince le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Mais si le hors-la-loi avait été un danger, ça n'aurait toujours pas été assez loin, et Niles loua une nouvelle fois son maître de vouloir protéger cette créature si blanche de sa propre mollesse, de son incompréhensible crédulité.

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? protesta-t-elle, indignée.

-Désolé, c'était juste pour vous taquiner, rétorqua Niles sans réel humour. Voilà, j'ai fini. Si vous êtes curieux de savoir ce que je fais... Approchez-vous donc encore un peu...

-Hmm, eh bien...

-Vous avez peur que je refasse quelque chose ? releva Niles avec soulagement - le naïf était donc capable de retenir quelque chose. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Je n'ai pas encore gagné votre confiance. Vous avez raison de vous méfier.

-Non, non... Je vous fais confiance, promit le prince, et pour prouver sa bonne foi, il se rapprocha."

Niles retint à peine son grognement d'impatience. Un pas en avant...

"Vraiment ? Quelle folie ! railla-t-il. Après tout, moi, je ne vous fais pas encore confiance.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi pas ?"

Encore un seul cri de la sorte, songea le hors-la-loi avec une irritation grandissante, et je plante là sa candeur et sa stupidité !

"Parce que nous nous connaissons à peine, Messire, eut-il la bonté de lui expliquer. La confiance résulte souvent d'une confrontation ou d'un traumatisme. Mais je suppose que vous avez eu une enfance dorée, loin de toute inquiétude."

Il se délectait déjà de voir une horrible culpabilité se peindre sur les traits doux et dociles, mais alors les yeux rouges de la créature se durcirent. Une profondeur s'ouvrit en eux, comme une abysse au fond de l'eau, et le prince rétorqua :

"Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance.

-Mes excuses. A l'évidence, c'est un sujet délicat. Je suis pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas remuer un passé douloureux.

-Comment ça, vous êtes "bien placé" pour le savoir ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Oh oh ! Vous n'offrez rien et vous espérez avoir des secrets croustillants en échange. Désolé, mon cher, mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça."

Qu'il était prétentieux, ce prince ! Pensait-il donc que tout lui était dû ? Et puis, le doute le saisit. Et si ce prince avait eu vraiment envie de le connaître ? Mais non, c'était stupide. N'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

"Niles, auriez-vous un moment ?

-Vous êtes toujours à la recherche de révélations sur mon passé sordide ?"

Le hors-la-loi aurait aimé que ce fût le cas. Ainsi, peut-être la créature à la blancheur irréprochable deviendrait-elle un petit peu plus digne d'intérêt. Aussi intéressante que son jeune frère si sombre, c'était bien vrai que tous deux n'étaient pas issus de la même portée !

Mais le prince s'empressa de le détromper :

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pense que, comme j'ai si peu de souvenirs... Je suis toujours curieux d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire de chacun.

-Je vois. Vous savez, en fait, je vous crois quand vous dites être sincèrement curieux.

-C'est le cas. Alors, voudriez-vous partager un peu de votre passé avec moi ?"

A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ses mots étaient emplis de naïveté. Sa voix également. Mais, cette fois, ils étaient aussi doux. Une douceur que Niles aurait voulu railler, mais qui lui était destinée. Une douceur patiente et remplie d'intérêt. Elle plongea dans le coeur du hors-la-loi, s'y accrocha, s'y enroula, mais il la chassa, ou presque, et répondit :

"Très bien. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite que mon passé est loin d'être tout rose. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai dû faire beaucoup de choses abjectes pour survivre. Voler, mendier, tuer... autant d'activités quotidiennes pour le petit Niles.

-Par tous les dieux...

-Vous êtes surpris ? Ce n'est que le début..., ricana-t-il en notant avec intérêt comment sa peau si douce avait pu devenir aussi blafarde que ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé. Je pense que j'en ai assez entendu pour le moment, balbutia le prince avec embarras, et une étonnante culpabilité, aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer si indiscret.

-Je vous en prie, c'est du passé, à présent. Mais sachez que, si nous continuons, vous avez de bonnes chances de vous évanouir.

-Je suis désolé. Vous faites bonne figure, mais je peux imaginer...

-Non. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, le contredit Niles avec sympathie, et peut-être un peu de la douceur qui était resté accrochée à lui. Vous avez demandé si gentiment, et voilà que je vous tourmente sans scrupules. J'ai eu une enfance difficile, et il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup souffert. Mais cela est derrière moi désormais, et ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. En tout cas, pas à une personne dont l'intérêt est pur et sincère. Comme c'est, je le pense, votre cas."

Si pur... si sincère... lorsque c'était tourné vers lui, Niles réalisa que ce n'était plus exaspérant. C'était presque doux. Presque délicieux.

"Eh bien, je vous remercie, ajouta maladroitement le prince pour clore l'entretien. Peut-être pourrions-nous en reparler une autre fois...

-Certainement, Messire Yuma. Dites-moi quand vous voudrez planifier une autre séance "tissage de confiance"".

Niles se prit alors à regretter de le voir partir. Etait-ce de ne plus être le centre d'attention ? De ne plus pouvoir le tourmenter ? Les deux à la fois, sans doute, mais davantage la seconde option que l'autre.

* * *

Le prince Yuma observait la vertigineuse pente rocheuse, la mer de nuages, la vraie mer d'eau beaucoup plus bas et les minuscules toits de la ville, planté au bord de la plus haute terrasse du sanctuaire Septima. Ses petits pieds nus étaient si proches du vide que la moindre bourrasque semblait suffire à l'emporter au loin. Très loin d'ici, en un autre lieu, une autre vie, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il paraissait souhaiter ardemment. Il était très abattu, mais pour une fois, ça ne ravit pas Niles. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le prince avait dû combattre sa propre sœur de sang et toute son armée. Niles n'accordait aucune valeur véritable aux liens de parenté, mais ça devait être une expérience désagréable. Il était là lorsque le prince Yuma avait attaqué son aînée, l'épée au poing; une lame transperçant sa propre chair. Les prunelles de la princesse Hinoka d'Hoshido étaient si rouges, identiques à celles de son frère. Comme deux éclats de sang sur leur peau si blanche, sur cette pureté incontestable qu'Hoshido revendiquait. Elle avait eu le temps de battre en retraite, mais...

"Vous semblez abattu, Messire Yuma."

Les prunelles rouges se tournèrent vers lui. Elles semblaient comme scintiller dans la lumière orange du soleil couchant. Elles étaient tristes, abattues, mais un éclat dur y brillait pourtant. On eût dit de la colère. Mais Messire Yuma semblait tout ignorer de cette émotion. Cette lueur dans ses yeux intrigua Niles. Elle le réchauffa presque. C'était un éclat qu'il connaissait bien, une lumière qu'il avait expérimentée plus d'une fois. C'était comme un lien, presque palpable, presque tangible, avec le prince. Niles sentait que, s'il tendait la main, il pourrait le saisir. Ce qu'il fit presque, mais avec des mots plutôt qu'un geste.

"Quelle est la raison de cet abattement, Messire ? Auriez-vous constaté que la vie n'était pas si rose ? Qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde ?"

Les prunelles rouges fixèrent Niles, durement, fermement. Elles semblaient se demander quelque chose. Se pouvait-il qu'elles caressaient l'idée de l'envoyer paître, de faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes cette bouche mesquine et moqueuse qui ne savait rien dire d'autre que des mots durs et des paroles de mépris ? Niles sourit, presque excité par cette perspective. Que le jeune prince essaie donc de se fâcher contre lui ! Il lui retournerait quelques mots bien choisis qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier.

"J'ai en effet sous-estimé les efforts que demanderait mon désir de livrer cette guerre sans provoquer d'effusions de sang inutiles, admit le prince à sa grande surprise. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je renoncerai pour autant."

Sa posture était lasse, découragée, même si elle se voulait ferme. Elle contredisait totalement sa dernière tirade. Et pourtant... Niles fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi persévérez-vous ? demanda-t-il, sceptique. Lorsque vous savez que toutes vos tentatives seront vouées à l'échec ? Dans aucun futur possible vous ne pourrez échapper aux tourments dont vous souffrez. Votre passé est presque aussi trouble que le mien, votre père et ses vassaux n'auront de cesse de vous harceler et jamais vous ne vous pardonnerez d'avoir causé la ruine de votre famille de sang. Pourquoi poursuivre ces idéaux futiles, continuer de croire que tout va s'arranger ?

-Eh bien, rien ne me dit que mon futur est déjà écrit, rétorqua le prince en fronçant les sourcils. Ma route est peut-être semée d'embûches, mais c'est celle que j'ai choisie. Et rien ne me détournera jamais de ce but.

-_Pourquoi_ ? insista le hors-la-loi en avançant d'un pas, maudissant la soif de comprendre qu'il percevait dans sa voix. Pourquoi ? Alors que vous souffrez déjà tant ?

-Parce que, Niles, je crois en un avenir meilleur. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour nous assurer un futur différent, un futur qui en vaudra la peine. Rien n'est joué d'avance. Ce n'est pas parce que le chemin que nous avons parcouru est voué aux ténèbres qu'il n'y a pas de lumière tout au bout."

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le hors-la-loi sauvage et railleur perdit sa langue. _Les ténèbres_... _la lumière_... il s'était tant noyé dans l'une et observé l'autre de loin qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que, un jour, sa vie puisse être un tout petit peu plus claire que sombre. Et cette réalité, cette idée inattendue et unique, avait été imposée à son esprit par un petit prince gracile dont les cheveux blancs, et les yeux écarlates comme le sang ennemi qu'il refusait de répandre, se détachaient avec un réalisme fulgurant sur le ciel de feu du soleil couchant.

* * *

"Bonjour, Messire Yuma.

-Niles ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

-Non, bien sûr que non."

Cette réplique troubla le hors-la-loi. Ne venait-il à la rencontre du jeune prince qu'à l'occasion de troubles ou de menaces ? Etait-il un de ces oiseaux de malheur, dont on sait d'office qu'ils n'apporteront toujours que les mauvaises nouvelles ? Il avait pourtant essayé d'être davantage que cela...

"Je pensais juste vous faire profiter de ma compagnie, enchaina-t-il avec une avidité qu'il dissimula, et une douceur qui le stupéfia.

-Oh. Eh bien, d'accord ! C'est avec plaisir, nous n'avons pas discuté depuis longtemps, répondit le prince avec une gaité qu'il aurait dû soupçonner feinte."

Mais il savait à présent que Messire Yuma était comme ça. Il accueillerait les ennuis dans ses bras, s'il les pensait venir de la part d'une personne aimée. Ou d'une personne qu'il pensait devoir aimer, ajouta prestement Niles en son for intérieur. Les yeux du prince Yuma brillaient trop. Il paraissait trop heureux de le voir, sautillant presque sur la pointe de ses petits pieds nus, en signe d'impatience. Niles se troubla. Et comme à chaque fois, il dévia le ton de la conversation, de doux à sournois :

"Discuter ? Alors qu'il y a une infinité d'activités plus stimulantes à disposition ? ricana-t-il, mais il regretta de voir une étincelle de prudence remplacer la joie dans l'oeil sanglant du prince Yuma.

-Oserais-je vous en demander un exemple ? s'enquit-il avec méfiance.

-Hmm, voyons... Quid de la mêlée stratégique par faible friction ?

-Euh... jamais entendu parler. En quoi est-ce que ça consiste ?

-Oh, c'est une technique d'entraînement éprouvée, décrivit Niles avec enthousiasme, et il tenta de cacher sa déception d'avoir une nouvelle fois tout gâché. D'abord, nous simulons la faible friction en nous badigeonnant d'un corps gras. Ensuite, nous pratiquons diverses techniques situationnelles de mêlée.

-Cela ressemble beaucoup à de la lutte à l'huile... Je ne pense pas être prêt pour ça."

Une étincelle de joie s'embrasa de nouveau dans le coeur de Niles, bien contre lui. Voilà qu'il préférait discuter avec le prince plutôt que l'embarrasser. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

"Très bien ! Alors discutons. Mais il va falloir que ce soit extrêmement stimulant.

-Bien, faisons cela."

Ce fut à cet instant que Niles constata avec horreur qu'aucun mot ne lui venait. Il ne savait plus que dire au visage d'apparition qu'il avait appris à reconnaître. Plus rien. C'était donc vrai. Même aux créatures si pures, il ne savait dire que des bassesses ?

"... Niles ?

-En fait, je crois que je n'ai aucun sujet de conversation stimulant à vous proposer.

-Oh... je vois."

La créature ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Sans doute était-elle trop douce et trop bonne pour ça. Mais Niles ne comprenait pas, il était désespéré de comprendre.

"N'est-ce pas étrange ? insista-t-il, avide d'une explication qui, pensait-il, ne pouvait venir que de lui. Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire, et pourtant je suis venu vous voir. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

-Je... Je ne saurais vous le dire.

-Peut-être que je voulais seulement revoir cette expression confuse sur votre visage, s'acharna-t-il en essayant d'agripper son ancien moi. Non, il y a autre chose... Peut-être ai-je éprouvé l'aspiration perverse d'établir un lien avec une autre personne.

-Euh, Niles... Il n'y a rien de pervers là-dedans, rigola le prince, et la lumière revint dans ses prunelles. C'est tout à fait normal.

-Vraiment ? C'est la première fois que quiconque utilise ce mot en parlant de moi."

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux. Devenir normal, pour faire comme tout ces faibles, ces rêveurs, ces utopistes, qui s'attachaient au monde pour mieux le perdre ? Il n'avait plus besoin de ce désespoir-là. Mais il avait peut-être besoin de cette clarté qui s'épanouissait chaque jour en lui depuis cet instant au sanctuaire Septima.

"Seriez-vous farouchement opposé à l'idée de retenter d'établir un lien une autre fois ? demanda-t-il avec empressement."

Le sourire que lui accorda le prince était presque aussi chaud que sa réponse.

"Bien sûr que non. J'en serais heureux."

* * *

Le petit écrin de velours faisait comme une tâche écarlate dans sa main mate. Des éclats rouges de sang avaient souvent tâché sa paume, mais celui-ci était pur, presque... innocent. Il réveillait en lui une profonde angoisse comme il n'en avait plus vécue depuis longtemps, mais une bonne angoisse, née de ses espoirs et de son excitation.

Car aujourd'hui, il allait demander le prince Yuma en mariage.

Oh, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus insensé. Car il était prince, et lui n'était qu'un vassal. Un hors-la-loi, un vaurien, rejeté dès sa naissance par ce monde qui le haïssait.

Mais il y avait beaucoup réfléchi.

Yuma et lui avaient tant en commun. Un passé trouble, des rêves brisés, mais une force sortie d'on ne savait où, du plus profond des entrailles, qui les poussait à se battre encore. L'un avec optimisme, l'autre avec sarcasme, mais peu importait. Le prince Yuma pouvait bien lui apprendre.

Il avait déjà apporté tant de lumière dans son existence.

La foi. Le courage. La persévérance. La confiance. Le bonheur.

L'amour.

Car Niles en était sûr, à présent. Il aimait le prince. Que cet amour soit réciproque ou non, ça ne l'arrêterait pas, cette fois. Car il pouvait lui faire partager cet état de grâce. Il pouvait croire que, peut-être, ce bonheur à portée de main était possible. Que sa route serait blanche après avoir été plongée dans le noir pendant si longtemps.

Niles prit une grande inspiration. Il avait beaucoup économisé pour pouvoir offrir cette bague de fiançailles au prince Yuma. Il espérait qu'elle serait à son goût. Il espérait... qu'il trouverait ses arguments convaincants. Il en avait préparés beaucoup.

"Messire Yuma ? Je voudrais vous parler un instant."


End file.
